


Reunions and lost causes

by dooomninja



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03, canon-typical relationships, post becon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooomninja/pseuds/dooomninja
Summary: It has been a year since the fall of beacon. The battle for Mistral came and went in confusion after a whole herd of Goliaths seemingly vanished into thin air. Meanwhile the white fang are more violent than ever and a new group calling themselves the Black fang have risen from the shadows. With Yang's disappearance after contact is lost with Ruby the only member of team RWBY who is still active is Weiss but she has fallen back under the thumb of her farther. Will anyone survive there climactic reunion? and who will be lost to the darkness of there own soul?





	1. spectre of vengeance

The deathstalker mask she wears courses the beowolfs to pause for a second giving her more than enough time to dive into their midst ripping several apart before they can react. Even as the rest launched themselves at her she moved again. Like smoke she flowed around the grimm's attacks, one second about to be impaled on their claws or dismembered by a bite, only to twist away and crush one of their chests, tear off a limb or shatter a skull. The fight was over before it really started, over a score of beowolfs left as nothing more than a tangle of shattered limbs and broken bodies disintegrating behind her.

 

Swaggering off towards the quarry, long braid swaying behind her, only the tuft of blond glittering with energy showing it's colour, the rest covered in interlocking white armour segments matching her mask and the top covering her core. Long dark sleeves and tights completing her Grimm look. Moving up into the shadow of a rock overlooking the quarry she can see her mark standing in front of a cheering crowd of white fang, many still in work gear, having joined from the workers. Behind him a group of bullheads, VTOL transport craft, marked with white fang logos. At the far side of the quarry, to the side of the baying crowd and the self-righteous demagogue, is a huddled mass of human workers bound and on their knees blubbering to themselves. _Pathetic_. Not feeling even an ounce of pity for those who cannot protect themselves and knowing her mark is out of reach for the time being, she moves to turn away.

 

As she does so she spots movement. A shadow shifts in the dark side of the quarry, between the bullheads and the hostages. As she focuses on it she sees three more stalking in the darkness. Settling down to watch. Perhaps this will be her chance for vengeance. The shadowy figure at the front of the group gave a quick hand gesture. Two of the others break off towards the bullheads, while the leader and the last of the group move in on the hostages. The leaders pair quickly and quietly neutralise the white fang nominally guarding the, now, quite workers as the others do the same at the bullheads. The last of the white fang at the bullheads is the only one to notice them freeing the captives but is brought down by the flash of a chakram before he can make a sound. Brushing a tuft of ginger hair out of her face the thrower then moves to start getting two of the craft ready for take-off while her partner disables the other bullheads.

 

As the now freed workers get on to one of the bulldogs, there is a yell from across the quarry. One of the white fang has spotted the escaping prisoners. In response the leader of the shadows gives a battle cry and charges into the light. A flash of her white coat, mirroring the white fang leaders, is emblazoned with the black fang insignia. The trench coat contrasts against her flowing wavy black hair, cat ears and her Black cop-top. Standing tall and proud she draws the blade off her back, wielding the sheath and katana in each hand, a slight smile on her lips even in the face on the oncoming horde. She is quickly joined by one of the others his hood falls back revealing straw blond hair matching his tail, staff upright planted next to him. the remaining two of the black fang hurry the captives to the bulldogs and start the take-off sequence.

 

The white fang closest opened fire on her, bullets rip through her form like smoke. The white fang seem stunned for a second, only to find the furthest forward of there number being smashed back by there foe throwing them into disorder. The two black fang throw themselves at the disrupted white fang in a wall of whirling weapons pushing them back. The white fang leader, red chokutō in hand, finds himself stuck behind the mass of bodies unable to engage. Back at the bullheads a few white fang had engaged with one of the black fang helping the prisoners. his hood had fallen down revealing dark sooty grey plumage in place of hair, swirling sword-staff easily keeping his attackers at bay. In the cockpit of the bullhead full with prisoners the last of the black fang is set for take-off, fox ears swivelled towards the fighting as she kicked the crafts engine on, lifting it into the air.

 

As the bullhead left the leader of the black fang neatly body checked her nearest opponent and vanished leaving behind a flaming after-image which explodes blasting back half a dozen white fang. She darts towards the remaining bullhead firing back at the mass behind her with the pistol form of her weapon. Not far away the other black fang jumped back from the fight bring his hands together sending forth three clones, one turns to rock smashing into the white fang, the next blows a group away like a hurricane, the last a dark colour pulls the white fang together into a groaning heap. Flicking his weapon into shotgun form he blasts back the nearest white fang forcing then into cover. Over there heads the feathered faunus targets any white fang still standing with fire from his weapon now in the form of a rifle.

 

As the black fang disengage back towards the bullhead poring fire behind them, the only white fang still standing and not cowering behind cover is their leader. Even under fire from the rifle he simply deflects all the shots with his blade, though it does keep him from advancing. The leader of the black fang snaps shots at any white fang foolish enough to raise there heads up as she gets in the bullhead, the monkey faunus jumps into the cockpit his shotguns useless at that range.

 

As the craft takes to the air they keep up there fusillade of fire as long as possible but the masked woman's mark, the leader of the white fang, slips under the bullhead. He jumps high into the air after the steadily rising aircraft aiming a slash to cut off a wing. At the last second the pilot veers to the side causing the attack to only just skim the engine block. Even the glancing hit makes the engine start spitting flames and cut out resulting in the craft jerking wildly crashing into the side of the quarry. In a shower of scree, wreckage and flames the bullhead rolled down to the base of the quarry.

 

With her mark making a safe landing and the white fang moving in on the crash the masked woman clenches her fist in frustration. Though she delays to make sure the white fang pull the disabled and now bound black fang from the crash she knows today isn't going to be her chance for the vengeance she seeks. As she heads back the way she came, away from the quarry she notes two figures coming up behind her.

 

“hey human we aren't going to let any more of you get away today” calls the sneering white fang

 

beneath her mask she smiles.

 

  

 

it is several weeks later before the next white fang attack.

a young hunter points up at the bullheads swarming the SDC headquarters and calls out

“Ruby!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this little chapter it gets more fun from here promise  
> if you hadn't guessed the black fang in this chapter are Blake, sun and 2 OCs


	2. Icon of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RNJR have fought their way across three continents becoming a hardened fighting unit along the way. Now they have come to Atlas to meet with old friends and prepare for the oncoming war. unfortunately for them they will also meet some old enemies and the war has come with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who got through the first chapter. this chapter will pick up the pace somewhat with our first major fight seen and a tastier of the angst to come ;)

“it has been several weeks since the rescue of Schnee dust company workers captured by a force of the white fang” an pair of images replace the news reporter on the screen, the symbols of the white and black fang, “some of the workers allege there were also members of the associated vigilante group known as the black fang...”

 

Ruby couldn't hear the rest over a yell from Nora “now that's a load of rubbish, 'we report you decide' my ass”

 

“The report does seem rather one sided” agreed Ren

 

Jaune shoots Ruby a look indicating the angry muttering of the crowd around them. Ruby was sure they would be shown a lot more open hostility if it wasn't for the collection of weapons her team was armed with.

 

Ruby decided a bluff would be better than a battle “we have are meeting at the SDC soon and we don't want to be late”. indicating her team to come with her, she moves through the crowd. people drop there gaze and move from her path, but then she hears a very rude comment that's polite translation would be “faunus lovers”

 

in an instant Ruby locks his arm and pulls him down so she can hiss in his ear “I have seen faunus give there lives to save others and humans do everything in there power to bring the world to ash. Consider which group you prefer before opening your mouth” she gives a final twist drawing out a gasp of pain before she releases him and strides away, the crowd backing off in terror.

 

Once well out of earshot of the crowd Ren said in his always measured voice “that may have been a little much Ruby”

 

as a group of bullhead buzz over Nora responds “yh but also awesome, and it's not like they didn't deserve it, did you hear what that little rat bag said!” a furious look on her face

 

“even so” ruby responds, as more bullheads fly over following the first “Ren is right we don't need to make it worse, nor do we want the atlas military involved”

 

they all look up as a third group of bullheads fly over “I don't think we are the only ones heading to the SDC today” Jaune comments. He jogs a little way ahead of the rest to look down the street at the SDC building. As he gets there he drops a hand to his scabbard automatically, the other hand pointing up at the building as he call back

 

“Ruby!”

 

in a flash she is by his side, she looks up at the glass tower ahead of her. Swarming around it are twenty to thirty bullheads circling around the top of the tower like hungry nevermore. Just there movements are sinister and the way the citizens of atlas are gawking up at them Ruby could tell something was wrong. Ren and Nora catch up as the screaming begins.

 

At first Ruby can't see why but then she spots one of the bullhead's side door open and drop a pair of beowolfs onto the streets below it. One grimm is quickly followed by many more dropped from the other bullheads. “let's go team RNJR” she calls running forward not needing to check if the rest follow.

 

* * *

 

“thunder-flower!” Ruby calls out as they get to the streets surrounding the SDC building.

 

Ren gives a quick nod and charges a pair of Ursa, pouring in fire from storm-flower then quickly cutting them to pieces before moving on to his next target.

 

While Nora gives a loud cry of “yeahahah” using Magnhild to launch herself in to the air at a falling Borbatusk, smashing it back at the white fang bullhead which dropped it. Following up with another blast from her weapon landing on the, now falling, aircraft and riding the resulting fire ball into a group of beowolfs.

 

“Jaune with me” ruby calls as she shoots past an Ursa major blocking the entrance to the SDC headquarters. Jaune hot on her heals as he cuts the beast apart in a series of quick blows.

 

Coming to an abrupt stop at the front-desk, waving to get the attention of the seemingly stunned receptionist “hey yes hellloooo” as the man looks at her she orders “you need to call for a full evac now!”.

 

“b-b-ut g-g-g-r-rimm” he stutters back.

 

Ruby lets out a little sigh and raises her hands in a pacifying gesture “it's ok, my team are clearing them out, me and my friend here are going to protect everyone, can you direct them to the plaza a few blocks from here?”

 

“but th-the power is out” he stammers slightly more coherently

 

“it's ok, we will go get them I just need you to get them out of here. I'm counting on you” she smiles to him before turning towards the elevators

 

“wait” he calls out “the elevators are all out too”

 

internally cursing herself she keeps her calm demeanor. She asks over her shoulder “any other way of getting up?”

 

“er y-yes the emergency stairs, but they are all shuttered and locked”

 

“not a problem” the young huntress responds as she extends crescent rose

 

Ruby give the shuttering a quick slash and Jaune smashes it aside with his shield “sweep the floors one by one get the civvies out of here and deal with any white fang or Grimm you find” she tells him “i'm going to find Weiss”

 

“good luck” he responds as she shoots off up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Hearing an explosion above her, Ruby stops as quietly as she can to listen. There is a blast from outside followed by the ever familiar shriek of a grimm. Somewhere far below her a smash of shuttering being destroyed. Then Ruby hears it. Indistinct voices not far above her. Moving closer Ruby can make out more of there conversation

 

“...but they were my best friends... look I know you keep saying that, but they where torn apart, nothing else could do THAT...”

 

as Ruby move closer, only half a floor below them now she can see a pair of white fang, Ruby can hear the other responding.

 

“I saw them too but Adam told us to guard here personally. He has something special planned for the race traitors, and as much as I don't like grimm I hate race traitors”

 

the first white fang turns to look down the stairs, directly at Ruby. His mouth drops open in shock as Ruby responds like lightning shooting up onto the banister then across into his face. As both the white fang gasp in shock Ruby simply quipped “hi there” before smashing him into the wall and twisting so crescent rose smashed his companion out cold too.

 

“Little louder than I was hoping” she muttered to herself. Ruby bets the 'race traitors', Black fang most likely, are going to be with the white fang leader who will also probably target the Schnee-s. So this floor is her best bet.

 

Sweeping through the door way the white fang had been guarding she comes in part way down a wide corridor, Ruby's first thought was that it was very white, clean and like it had been frozen, in short very Weiss. Ruby slowly moved out into the room taking up position next to the receptionist desk, in front of the smashed elevator doors. She squares off with the massive white fang in the middle of the room. He watches her as he brings his massive chainsaw up and Ruby mirrors the movement with crescent rose.

 

Both charge at each other. He brings down a massive attack to which ruby sweeps up the base of her weapon to divert before countering with a slash to his face leaving him staggering back. She spins with the force of her attack, dropping into a crouch as he regains his balance. Ruby grins up confidently at her much larger opponent who growls back. He moves to strike again but she beats him to it, unleashing a fury of strikes driving him back with each strike. Crescent rose builds up speed spinning faster and faster becoming a whirl as Ruby lets it fly sending him stumbling back as it slashes through him and leaves deep rends in the tiled floor and ceiling. As her weapon slows Ruby dives for it rolling over a devastating attack made by her opponent. Landing with a roll crescent rose in hand, she turns and brings it up just in time to deflects another massive smash that glances off denting into the floor. Ruby utilizes her semblance to unleash a swarm of attacks and swirl aside from any reprisal. A particularly vicious slash to his head sends him sprawling to the floor.

 

Pausing to see if he will stay down, she has no interest in hurting the living, even a member of the white fang. She sees him holding his head, she is about to say something to him, condolences over his defeat, instruct him to stay down or a reprimand about working with grimm she isn't sure. But at that moment he spins to his feet and unleashes a huge slash at Ruby. Ruby ducks under the attack but his momentum keeps him spinning to bring his blade down again. Instinctively she brings her weapon up to parry the attack, but the force of the blow knocks her to her knees and she doesn't have time to dodge as he kicks her in the face. Even though her aura is barely damaged the blow stuns her as he charges her again.

 

Darting back in a flash of crimson avoiding his charging slash she lands on the desk and looks up at the white fang “time to end this” she mutters to herself.

 

She shoots forward in a reckless attack. Or that's what most would think, including the massive white fang who brings his blade up to cut her in half but she shifts before he gets the chance. Crimson orbs flash around him and before he can react she rips his legs from under him. As he falls she dashes around him picking him up in a maelstrom. He flails trying to bring his weapon to bare but to no avail. She spins to a stop at the far side of the room bracing for just a split second before diving at him. Catching him in the crook of her weapon she pulls him across the room coming to a crashing stop at the desk. His flight continues however, straight into the elevator shaft and down out of sight.

 

“well. That gets him out the way”

 

Ruby braces against her scythe catching her breath. She has had much harder fights but she is a little tired after the long day she has had. She is interrupted when she hears a scream from the door at the end of the corridor, a burst of speed and a lightning slash from crescent rose has the door removed from her path. As she steps forward weapon ready she sees him, Adam Taurus, long red blade ready in one hand. Behind him on the ground lies a man with white hair being cradled in the arms of...

 

“Weiss!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was fun and the next chapter will be a thriller 
> 
> thanks again for reading guys please leave kudos, comments and such they mean so much, if i get enough (say a dozen or so) i'll upload a fun little prequel after the rest is done


	3. Voice of Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has spent months preparing for today but what chance does she have of getting her father to listen to the reason she offers? and will it even matter as they face interruptions from old enemies? and older friends? and worse will they even survive the ensuing battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me so far, now we get to the real action. enjoy :D

 

Taking a steadying breath, Weiss looked over the city through the curtain windows of her fathers office. Far below she can see the swirling masses of people. Many others would feel empowered, looking down at them like ants, but Weiss just feels lonely trapped in her glass prison. As annoying as her team could be, she missed than more than she could put into words. She hasn't heard anything about what they have been up to, but she is sure Ruby and Yang are out coursing mischief somewhere, and she would bet her hand _(sorry Yang)_  that Blake is involved with the black fang.

 

Thinking of them reminds her of where she is and what she has to do. _(even if I am trapped here I will do what I can)_. As a group of bullheads buzz past she focuses on her reflection in the window. She can just see her pale skin through the grey shrug reaching from her collar, all the way down to her hands. The sapphire inset in silver at the base of her neck matches her glittering earrings. Her long blue dress fades to almost white at the base and is split revealing, a white petticoat, her lower legs and her stiletto heals. Notably missing from her attire however is her sword, Myrtenaster. Only her farther was allowed weapons in his office.

 

In the reflection she could see said weapon mounted on his desk behind her. She knows it is secured there, and can only be unlocked by a set of glyphs which only her father knows. The weapon itself is a finely made estoc, much heavier than her own blade. The rest of the room is undecorated and minimalist, plain white walls and regular marble tiles on the floor. It feels so cold, she wishes more than anything her team was there to bring a bit of life to her world, even if that would mean chaos and danger.

 

Before she gets too lost in sorrows of the past she hears the door open behind her. She turns to see her farther entering the office. She dropped into a quick curtsey while not quite able to meet his gaze. “thank you for agreeing to meet with me farther”

 

“I should inform you” he says, walking to his desk “I am meeting one of the councilmen in five minutes about the faunus problem.”

 

“that was actually what I was hoping to speak to you about” she gulps slightly as he shoots her a sharp look.

 

“well, get on with it” he sighs exasperatedly, taking his seat.

 

she licks her lips nervously “I think we... have an opportunity to... gain support from the faunus populous.”

 

“whatever next, befriend grimm” he laughs under his breath just loud enough for Weiss to hear. She takes a deep breath to steady herself wishing Ruby was there, or even Blake or Yang, though they would probably already be yelling.

 

The thought makes her smile as she continues “this will also weaken the white fang, strengthen the loyalty of our workers and in the end help **stop**  the grimm.”

 

she can see him role his eyes as he sarcastically responds “fine, let us hear your **brilliant**  idea to bring about world peace”

 

“well...” she begins, trying to collect her thoughts in the face if his ridicule “the most important thing would be to show support for the black fang”

 

“that's ridiculous. Do you have any idea what they are you stupid girl.”

 

trying to maintain her composure she responds “they have saved lives and disrupted white fang attacks...”

 

“they are; lawless, gory seeking, vigilantes. And they have repeatedly gotten in the way of general Ironwood...”

 

“He only says that because he can't stand the fact that a small group of faunus have done more to stop the white fang in a few months than he managed in 6 years”

 

“don't you dare interrupt me!” he shouts back. Her gaze drops to the ground as she flinches back instinctively . “and don't you dare be so rude to general Ironwood, without him you and everyone else who was in vale would be **dead!** ”

 

there was a bang from outside “that is probably the councilman. get out of here before you embarrass me further.”

 

“please farther”

 

“I said get out!” he snaps back

 

she turns only to see the door open in front of her

 

“don't leave on my account” drawls the man in the door. Red hair and horns matching his shirt beneath a black trench coat, and his eyes hidden behind a ornate mask.

 

“and just who are you!” responds her farther, jumping up from his chair

 

“Adam Torus.” giving a mocking bow “I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but is isn't”

 

“it's you” Weiss responded open mouthed “you're the one Blake mentioned”

 

Adam looks at her and gives a cruel grin “of course, you were one of Blake's friends, that makes this **so**  much more interesting”

 

“how dare you threaten my daughter, scoundrel” a shimmering pattern of glyphs flare up under his sword. It then springs up into his hand as he steps around his desk. Weiss's hand drops to her hip before she remembers she doesn't have Myrtenaster with her. “stand aside Weiss, I will deal with this”

 

Adam laughs back “oh, I've been looking forward to this, for a long time”

 

“As have I”

 

her farther lunges forward. Adam steps forward to meet him. In a flash of blades it's all over. A blade clatters to the floor and one is slipped back into it's scabbard. Weiss can barely hear herself scream as her farther falls first to his knees, a hand touching the bleeding wound on his side, before collapsing to the floor. Next thing she knows she's holding him in her arms begging him to wake up. Her mind couldn't really comprehend that the man who she loved but hated, who gave her everything yet nothing, who gave her life but controlled every moment, was...

 

“he's dead, by the way” Adam smirks down at her, weapon drawn again ready to strike “and soon, you will be too”. At that exact moment the door explodes

 

emerging through the debris was Ruby. Ragged stocking stopping short of her skirt, revealing a flash of skin. Her black skirt, belt and corset are edged with crimson. Another flash of pale skin was visible between corset and her signature, if somewhat more ragged, cloak held by a brooch in the shape of her emblem. A jagged scar runs down her right eye which make contact with Weiss's for just a split second, in which Weiss realises quite how much she has missed her leader and partner. No, her friend.

 

She calls out Weiss's name, before silver eyes shoot up to focus on Adam still stood over her. “stay away from her” ruby yells shooting forward.

 

Weiss doesn't have a chance for the terror of what is about to happen to sink in, as Adam swings his blade to meet Ruby's charge. As the blade was about to hit, Ruby swirled becoming a crimson tornado shooting skyward, causing the sword slash to slipped past her cloak. Stopping at the ceiling, cloak billowing behind her, she swings crescent rose into Adams face smashing him backwards.

 

He growls in frustration as he blocks the next strike. Ruby uses her semblance to stay high making herself harder to hit, even restricted as she is by the ceiling and walls. It is obvious how much better ruby has become but Weiss knows she needs help to beat Adam. Trying to ignore the conflicted ache in her chest, as she looked down at her father's body, shifting it off her knees, then looking around for his blade.

 

She spots it a little way away just behind Adam. Weiss steps over the body, with the clash of blades drowning out her movements. Weiss knows she needs to help Ruby and to do that she needs a weapon, but if Adam turns around...

 

she grabs the blade as Adam blocks another attack from Ruby, who darts back out of reach of his counter. Her father's blade feels weird in her hand, it's grip being made for a right not left hand and the balance is different from Myrtenaster, but it will have to do. She brings the blade up as Ruby and Adam clash again.

 

She launches into a lunge straight at his back, but he shifts to strike at Ruby and Weiss struggles to compensate with the unfamiliar blade, resulting in her attack just glancing off his shoulder. He takes the hit and spins away hissing through his teeth.

 

Ruby lands across the room keeping Adam between them “nice one Weiss” she calls out as her surprise turns into a grin “white rose back together!”

 

Adam turns and smirks at her “well it appears the show dog has teeth after all”

 

“time for you to see just how much” she responds raising her blade.

 

Her eyes quickly flick to check on Ruby but she is already charging at Adam. Weiss quickly followed her lead but Adam spotted her glance and managed to block Ruby's attack before slashing at Weiss driving her back again. Ruby used the force of the parry to push her up into the air again, and unleashing a fury of slashes down on Adam, though he easily blocks them.

 

Weiss sees her opening and strikes low at his legs he manages to step around her attacks. The pressure from both there attacks result in him take several glancing slashes from Ruby and when he turns his focus on Ruby, Weiss strikes for his legs.

 

Growling in frustration Adam makes a wide slash at Ruby driving her back for a second. He uses this respite and the force of his slash to spin on Weiss, who can't get out of the way of his kick fast enough and is knocked back by the force of the blow.

 

Ruby dives forward in retaliation but Adam side steps her attack and swipes high in front of her, rending a tear in the ceiling showering Ruby in stone shards. Using the distraction Adam grabs her cape and spins her around, throwing her across the room. Ruby spins in the air, bouncing off her hand to soften the landing just bringing her feet down in time, then smoothly sliding into a ready position grinning across the room at Adam and Weiss.

 

Weiss knows they need an edge so thinks about her summons, her knight would be far to unwieldy to be of any help in such close confines, but she looks at Ruby and it comes to her. There is an opponent that pushed her who will serve as a good distraction now, and she begins to summon.

 

She feels her summoned boarbatusk burst into existence in a flash of light. Across the room she can hear Ruby gasp as the boarbatusk dives forward spinning off to the side before driving at Adam. Weiss lunges along side it, being slightly slowed by the weight of the blade means she strikes late.

 

Adam had deflected the boarbatusk's attack by the time Weiss struck. A flash of red knocked her blade aside leaving her open. Fortunately at that moment Ruby caught up. He only just stepped out of the way of Ruby's strike in time but the blow still skimmed him knocking him off balance, saving Weiss.

 

Before he can recover her boarbatusk dives at him but he kicks it down while blocking another attack from Ruby. Weiss spots an opening and strikes at Adam's planted leg knocking it out from under him. He falls to a knee as the boarbatusk dives at his face. he manages to impale it on his blade and twist just in time to dodge the worst of Weiss's next strike and blocking Ruby's.

 

Weiss hears him give a small laugh while looking past Ruby following his gaze she calls out “Ruby behind”

 

Ruby disengages and quickly glances behind her seeing two white fang, weapons drawn, and pulling a prisoner between them. Ruby then dives directly at Adam who raises his blade in response. before they make contact Ruby shifts into a ball of crimson then splits into three whizzing around him leaving him and Weiss stunned.

 

“nice move Ruby”

 

“nice dress Weiss” Ruby responds shooting her a quick grin,

 

“oh, shut up you dolt” even though Weiss could feel a blush rising on her face, “we need to focus”

 

“don't worry 'princess' I've stopped a herd of Goliaths, we can do this”

 

“that was **you** ” Weiss looks at her friend eyes wide with shock ”but, how?”

 

Ruby grins back, silver eyes seaming to glitter “tell you later”

 

“unfortunately for you there won't be a later” Adam interrupts, the other white fang disappearing into the atrium

 

“we'll see about that” Ruby responds as both huntresses draw there attention back to Adam

 

He shoots forward, slashing at them. They both move to block at the same time and the blade slams into crescent rose. Weiss moves to counter but Adam twists round and smashes the hilt of his sword into Ruby's face. She swiftly recovered but not quickly enough as a blast from his hilt throws her back, slamming into the wall her aura shimming and fading.

 

“RUBY!”

 

Weiss only just sees the attack incoming, bring her heavy sword up only just in time to stop Adam's piercing straight though her heart, even so the blade punches through her shoulder. She falls back screaming as he twists and rips the blade out. Her right arm is numb. Her father's sword clatters to the ground. Blood. Her blood seeping through her hand, soaking through her shrug and dripping down onto her dress.

 

As Weiss struggles back away from the laughing white fang leader towards her fallen teammate. Towards Ruby. Sobbing for her friend to hear her, to respond, to be alright. Weiss gets to her, nudging her trying to get her to wake up. Even with her aura so depleted and desperately trying to stem the bleeding, she can feel Ruby's aura is completely depleted. But she is still alive.

 

“don't succumb to fear yet” a voice from above her says. Looking up she sees Adam smirking down at her. “I hear death is almost as sweet as revenge”. glaring up at him she steels herself for the former knowing the latter is out of her reach.

 

He suddenly turns away strolling back to the captive across from them. “on revenge” he continues “I think there needs to be a little, reunion” he grabs the woman roughly pushing her into a sitting position against the wall and grabbing the sack on her head. “with an old friend of yours” sneered Adam as he ripped of the sack off the girls head

  
  


 

 

“Blake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry  
> no i'm not  
> it was a lot of fun tbh
> 
> i do have some things to ad though if it wasn't obvious in the fic Weiss and Ruby would have probably beaten Adam at this point if things where more favorable, but they weren't so. the only reason they went down so quick at the end was that he forced them to react to him letting him have the openings he needed that they didn't when they had the initiative. 
> 
> next chapter there will be a happy-ish conclusion i promise
> 
> guess who we follow next :D


	4. Seeker of Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam stands victorious, surrounded by the broken and blooded remnants of team RWBY, but they are still defiant in the face of his wrath and even now other forces are moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for making it this far this is the last main chapter but there might be a sequel/prequel out if i get round to it
> 
> without further ado enjoy :D

 

Blake could feel her aura struggling, almost spent as it had been for weeks now, never allowed to recover.

 

Now with her feet being dragged across a hard landing area, the metal would have taken her skin off, if it wasn't for what was left of it.

 

Her feet bounce down stairs and her arms ache from the rough grip of the two white fang goons.

 

But what hurts even more is the crushing weight of guilt in her chest; for Sun, Amur and Rena who helped her and yet she let down,

 

and even more so for running and being too weak to protect Ya...

 

_(no! You can't think about **her** )_ she scolds herself

 

Her captors shift, perhaps drawing there weapons and pick up the pace making her feet clatter down the last few steps.

 

Then she can feel the floor change from rough metal to something smooth, maybe... stone.

 

Ahead she could hear the clash of weapons and the bestial cry of grimm.

 

Seconds later another clash of weapons, then an all too familiar voice calling out an all too familiar name.

 

She can hear the white fang ask “Sir, what...” but they are silenced

 

then she hears the voice of the man she hates but has been terrified of for far longer “just bind 'it' to the door. Then make sure we are not disturbed again. I will deal with 'them'.”

 

“but, sir...”

 

“are you doubting me” she can hear the anger in his voice. she wants to get away and she can and taste bile in her throat like he is poison.

 

“no sir” “no no” “of course not sir” “will get on it sir” “at once sir” they fumble over each other, Blake roles her eyes at there brown nosing, as she is pushed roughly up against the wall.

 

She feels a sharp pain against her wrist as they are pushed against the splintered edge of what's left of the door. Her hands are drawn tight together making her give a small gasp of pain.

 

“it seems, it is finally time for you to understand how much you hurt me Blake”

 

she would spit in his face in response, if she isn't so dehydrated and the hood and heavy gag don't help. She feels him stand as the lackeys scamper away.

 

He calls something, that she can't make out, across the room. There is an answer that sounded like her old leader, Ruby.

 

In the next second there is a clash of blades and a blast from a gun.

 

Followed quickly by a horrified yell.

 

Then a heart wrenching scream.

 

Blake fights desperately against her bonds. She knows more than anything she needs to stop him.

 

She can just make out his arrogant gloat.

 

She tenses up as his voice gets closer. He grabs her roughly and slams her against the wall knocking the air out off her lungs.

 

Next thing she knows she is blinded as the sack is pulled off her head, and she hears Weiss call to her.

 

“Weiss” she tries to call back but her voice is muffled by the gag. Her hand is pressed on the blood socked wound just beneath her collar bone. On the ground next to her is the crumpled heap of an unconscious Ruby.

 

the rest of the room was a mess, weapon rends and shards of stone are scattered around and the body of a white haired man rests in the middle of the room.

 

Her attention was quickly drawn, much against her will, to the man who stood over her.

 

“well Blake, here we are at last.” sneered Adam “the old team back together. What's left of it anyway.”

 

he took a step back into the middle of the room, obviously enjoying the attention “pity the bimbo's 'lacking'” indicating his right arm.

 

glaring defiantly up at him, heavy gag and binds the only things holding back her suicidal rage.

 

“Yang is not a bimbo,” Blake looks over seeing Weiss looking at Adam just as defiantly “she is a better person than you could ever be”

 

Adam just laughs at her “says the spoilt heiress”

 

“I may have got lucky in life but I'm trying to use that to make the peoples lives better, not just hurt them”

 

“what would the likes of **you** know about true suffering” anger burning across his skin like poison

 

_(no less than you)_ thinks Blake

 

“perhaps I don't,” Weiss's voice is measured but full of defiance and a shimmer of rage “but I also know that, so I ask people who do and reach out to help them.” she pulls herself up visibly trying not to put her weight on her right arm.

 

Her voice rises to a crescendo “whereas you just use **hate** to make mindless pawns, to pad your own inflated ego... aargh!”

 

she is cut off by Adam smashing her across the face, as she falls back she tries to steady herself with her right hand only for it to collapse under her.

 

She is left gasping in pain on the floor with Adam glaring down furiously at her. “I was going to kill you first, get you out of the way,” his voice is so full of malice Blake wants to coil back involuntarily. “but now I'm going to make you suffer like Blake, you get to watch your 'dear leader' die first”

 

As he walks towards ruby Blake desperately pulls against her bonds, all she manages to do is tear her skin up.

 

“it's time to say goodbye” he says raising Wilt over Ruby

 

“NO!” Weiss yells out and throws herself over Ruby in a vain attempt to protect her

 

Adam lets out a sharp laugh “fine, die together” he Sneers twisting his blade point first to pierce through them both

 

Blake desperately tries to fight against her bonds, as Weiss clings to Ruby, eyes swarming with both fear and resolve, her jaw tight.

 

* * *

 

 

As Adam shifts the blade to strike the air is split by an eerie wining noise like the screech of brakes, and a swirling portal of deep red bursts open by the wall.

 

A flash of black and white shot into him smashing him back into the centre of the room, away from the downed huntresses.

 

In shock Blake's eyes glide over the new arrivals, elegant form; black belt-strap boots adorned with golden buckles and large white bows, up slender thigh-high black stockings leaving a flash of stark white skin beneath as slender mini skirt.

 

Her curvy, athletic form dressed in an ivory top, broken up by the golden buckled belt around her slender waist, and a small purple gem resting high atop her large chest. Long black sleeves come all the way up to cover half her back and rise to a high collar.

 

What draws Blake's attention most is the woman's mask, with mandibles reaching just past her chin, blood red symbols mark her forehead, and 8 bright reddy orange eye's rest alongside eye slits that reveal glittering red eyes. Reaching from the top of the mask, and running all the way down her back are interlocking armour plates ending in a tuft of shimmering blond hair alike to a deathstalkers sting.

 

Adam clutches his sword in both hands looking trepidatious.

 

The masked woman moves into a ready position to match him, as she does so her white bracelets shift and expand to vambraces covering from knuckles to elbow.

 

Adam moves first. A lightning slash aimed to decapitate. As fast as Blake has ever seen him move.

 

But the strange woman is quicker.

 

A clang of metal as Wilt is parried by her right as her left fist comes up to smash into Adam's jaw. He only just managed to deflect the blow before feinting low then slashing for her face. She simply ignored the feint, knocks aside the attack before stepping inside his guard and almost smashing him to the ground, but he just managed to dodge the blow again.

 

This goes on for what feels like forever, to Blake, but only seconds have passed. Adam having only received glancing blows and fails to land any of his own. Both combatants have fallen into a rhythm; subtle feints, lightning strikes and split second ripostes.

 

Then Adam lets out a yell of pain the woman having kicked his knee cap in, then she drives her elbow into his face.

 

He falls back panting hard “is that the best you've got, I've endured worse” she just tilts her head in response

 

_(more like inflicted worse)_  thought Blake

 

they both drop back into battle stances, her chest rising and falling much more steadily than his still rapid breathing. Adam drops one hand to his scabbard. Blake lets out a gasp, muffled by the gag, remembering blush can be fired like a gun. A blast quickly follows her chain of thought.

 

The shot smashes into the wall beside Blake showering her in dust, the woman having side stepped just in time.

 

the woman then responds with two quick blasts from her vambraces. The first a shotgun blast that Adam only just managed to dodge. The second was flare-like, he managed to bring his blade up to block but on impact it explodes, showing him in flame.

 

As Adam is blinded by the blast the women charges straight at him, as she reaches him she spins and her vambraces retract only for her to drive her elbow into his gut. Adam falls back again as he tries to bring his blade to bare but she is so close he can't swing properly and it is deflected by a blow from her right arm.

 

In such close confines dozens of blows are exchanged each second, each Adam takes stuns and knocks him back further, while weakening his retaliations. Where as each hit she takes only seemed to make her faster, stronger and hit harder.

 

In fact she seemed to be almost glowing with burning energy as Adam tried jumping away to get space to use Wilt, but she grabs his wrist and spins, twisting him into a bow as she brings her knee up into his face. This sends him reeling back only just staying on his feet but leaving him wide open.

 

She plants her feet again to delivered a massive side kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards.

 

Adam's flight is stopped when he smashes into the front of the desk. As he looks up the strange woman cocks her head hands raised to the side in a shrug showing obvious amusement.

 

In that moment Blake came to a shocking realisation that this strange masked woman is just toying with him.

 

Driven by rage and frustration Adam moves faster than Blake had ever seen him move, launching a backhand slash directly at her face but again she matches his speed.

 

Stepping into his attack and grabbing his right shoulder she uses his force to spin behind him and throw him head first into the window, sending a spiders web of cracks through the reinforced glass.

 

She advances on him again as he struggles to his feet. He is still half facing away from her as she brings her right hand up to grab his throat.

 

From Blake's position she can see Adam bringing his sword up for a lunge.

 

She knows there is nothing she can do as he drives wilt straight through the woman's right forearm.

 

Yet she doesn't seem to even flinch as she brings up her left fist and smashed it into his face.

 

He... isn't so resilient.

 

As Adam falls back from the force of the blow she twists her arm wrenching wilt from his hands. She then pulls out the blade from her arm and seemed to examine the wound that just let out a few small flurries of sparks. Then she takes the sword in both hands and snaps it across her knee.

 

_(Another robot like Penny?)_  Blake thought _(or, just prosthetics)_.

 

Adam looks on stunned as his opponent drops the shattered remains of his once mighty weapon.

 

As she moves on him again he brings up Blush as shoots several rounds into her face.

 

She doesn't even flinch.

 

Knocking aside his last futile resistance she grabs him by the throat and slams him into the window. The last remnants of his aura shimmer and fade as he struggles for breath, fingers desperately trying to brake her iron-grip. 

 

There is a flash and a muffled scream as she lashes out shattering his right arm at the elbow. Dropping him moaning to the floor, leaving his arm in a shattered wreck she turns and walks away without even a backward glance.

 

* * *

 

 

The woman flicks her left hand and a portal is ripped open in front of her. As she is about to jump through Ruby's voice calls out and the woman looks around, at that second Blake could have sworn their was sorrow in those now lilac eyes.

 

Even as the masked woman disappeared through the portal Blake's mind is spinning.

 

It takes a few seconds for her to peace it all together.

 

To understand what Ruby said.

 

What word she called out.

 

what name.

 

Yang...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first i would like to thank you again for reading this fic
> 
> scanter brain comments follow you have been warned 
> 
> so when did you guys guess who the "masked woman" was yang ^_^
> 
> the names of the OC's are Rena Rouge comes from a comic by portentous-offerings (link below) and Amur Tercel from a type the Amur falcon, Amur comes from black dragon (like the river in china) and tercel is the traditional word for male falcons  
> https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/post/142016775448/reporteralya-is-on-the-case-my-head-cannon
> 
> my tumblr is http://dooomninja.tumblr.com/ warning though it is a unformulated mess and mostly just reblogs
> 
> as for future fic i'm working on 2 an ml fic based on (read the bastard child of) the above portentous-offerings comic and last_pilots and a RWBY werewolf au
> 
> finally i would love more than anything if you could drop a review i need all the help i can in getting better at this and kudos and bookmarks are most appreciated too


	5. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> many months earlier and half the world away a teacher from beacon brings a message, to a little house on the island Pitch

 

Yang was sat on the same stump she had for the last few weeks, if nothing else so her dad would stop bugging her to get out of bed. Zwei was there too, he had kept rubbing her hand till she petted him but she could barely even feel it. She was interrupted from her apathy by Oobleck calling to her. Zwei trotted over to greet him while Yang looked up. He looked the same, if tired, even after everything that had happened.

Without waiting for her to respond he asked “do you know where your father is Yang?”

“town” she responds simply her mind miles away. Even so she can see the pity in his eyes.

“very well” he replies “I will probably be back soon with him, I have a message for both of you from Qrow”

“fine” is all she says in response. As he turns away she interrupts him “Oobleck! Can I ask you something?”

“of course Yang”

“when we were in Mountain Glenn, why didn't you ask ruby why she wanted to be a huntress?”

“well Yang, that would...” he says pondering for a moment while petting Zwei's head “would have been like asking Zwei why he wanted to be a dog”

“what?” Yang put her hand on her head in confusion “that doesn't make any sense, that's just what Zwei is”

“and a huntress is what Ruby was”

“wait” Yang says standing up, eyes flickering red “what do you mean 'was'”

Oobleck looks down sheepishly. Her rage and frustration of the past months flaring up as she advances on him hissing through her clenched teeth “tell me!”.

 

Her heart stops when she sees the torn red fabric in his hand. She can barely hear him as he offers condolences and tells her something about how Qrow 'found it at a deserted battle site' 'nothing else there' 'can't confirm'. But all Yang could think was how her little sister was dead before she should even be out of signal. She stumbles back to the stump eyes back to lilac and damp with tears. Oobleck says something about going to get her dad and that they need each other before he whizzes off.

 

By the time Taiyang gets back she is gone and Zwei is poring at the back gate that leads into the forest. He hurriedly grabs his weapon before following.

 

* * *

 

 

Yang didn't know what she was thinking as she headed out for summers grave. She ignores the deep call of a bird overhead but soon finds her path blocked by beowolfs. While there is only about a dozen of them, barely a warm up for her a year ago, even without her weapons, she is not sure she can find the will to fight.

As they charge she just raises her arms up to the side, accepting her fate; Summer and Ruby are dead, Blake and Weiss are gone and beacon has fallen.

Even as the beowolfs close to strike she can't bring herself to care.

An image flashes in front of her eyes a glowing red blade and matching hair and a sneering face with a grimm mask coving it's eyes.

 

Pure white rage fills her like never before.

At that moment she would give anything.

Do anything.

To!

Rip!

Him!

Apart!

And she burns...

  
  


seconds later she is surrounded by broken grimm and swirling strands of burning hair. Her own hair, that she once cared so much about but there was no more room in her for anything but the rage and hate. before her was stood a women that she had met once before. Fall face nevermore mask under her arm burning red eyes matching Yang's own.

She smiles as she says “you're ready”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just want to go a little into my head-cannon/prediction about Raven. basically i see her as pro 'individualism' in a kind of lose sense, so like along the lines of "if everyone could fight the grimm, there would be less fear of them, so they would be weaker, and we could beat them" and so she brings Yang into the 'fold' when she is hardened enough
> 
> i might get round to doing a sequel at some point looking at the aftermath though it wont be before the next volume starts 
> 
> thanks again for reading this mess :D


	6. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will Raven respond when her prodigy, and daughter, returns from her mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse this chapter
> 
> also almost no scene building cos I wanted to skip to the good bits

 

“you're back then”

  
  


“obviously”

  
  


“did you fail again”

  
  


“I broke him into pieces”

  
  


“yet still so troubled. Revenge not as sweet as you expected?”

  
  


Yang can't think of an answer, because while hurting him like he hurt her felt good, it didn't bring back her arm, or fill the void in her chest.

  
  


“or, is this your former team filling you with doubt?”

  
  


“no, it's just, I wish I could say something to them, tell them I'm ok”

  
  


“are you? you seem soft, weak willed, and pathetic”

  
  


yang glares up at her. red meeting red

  
  


“i am not!”

  
  


“from the look of your arm you are. Or were you distracted? Do I need to remove the distraction?”

  
  


“no!” she says quickly, catching herself and her anger at the look of amusement on her mothers face “I let him land the blow, so I could watch the hope fade from his eye”

  
  


there is a moment where they both stare at each other, Yang trying to convince herself as much as her mother.

  
  


“maybe there is hope for you yet” Yang feels an unwelcome sense of relief as her mother turns away

  
  


“finish up quick, we have a war to win”

  
  


yang shuts her eyes for a moment to steady herself, and she doesn't see red, but silver, amber, and blue...

* * *

 

some time latter

  
  


“you either fight with us, or are the weakness that will allow the grimm to destroy everything. And I cannot allow that.”

  
  


“but we are stronger working together” ruby insists supporting herself with crescent rose

  
  


“you really believe that poisonous lie.”

  
  


“it's not a lie” Blake puts in “working together means you can cover each others weaknesses”

  
  


“and allows them to use them against you, as you well know”

  
  


Blake blanched at that, but Weiss now cuts in “the only chance we have is by working as one not tearing each other apart”

  
  


“yet every defeat is due to humanities weakness, and it needs to be cut out.” she draws her blade “even if that means having to kill you”

  
  


she takes a step towards the weary huntresses facing her, but she finds her wrist caught in a strong grip.

  
  


“You dare” there is venom in her mothers voice, but Yang keeps her cool.

  
  


“i do, because they are not are enemy”

  
  


“there weakness will destroy everything we have worked so hard to build”

  
  


“my friends are not weak, and I will not let you hurt them.”

  
  


“I'm not going to hurt them, I just need to teach them to be stronger” Raven says in a calmer almost condescending voice, and yang feels a pull back, a need to side with her mother who she searched for, for so long.

  
  


But she also swore not to let that search control her. And now for the first time in a long time she could see how much it had. Just like that little girl with a cart surrounded by grimm, but this time she is wearing them, hiding behind them.

  
  


With a glance over at her her sister, her team, her closest friends she makes her choice. Raising her hand up to reach the mask, she unclips it, exposing her face for the first time since she lost herself.

  
  


Then meets her mothers eyes.

  
  


lilac to crimson.

  
  


“they will never forgive you”

  
  


“even so I must”

  
  


Raven turns to slam her palm into Yang's face. Yang's own hand shoots up to knock it aside, then reverses the movement slamming into her mother pushing them apart.

  
  


Raven uses the space to lower her sword at her daughter and Yang locks down her weapons, before they throw themselves at each other again. They have sparred together so many times they know each others moves inside and out, both can knock aside attacks in an instant.

  
  


Both move like smoke and fire, with lethal intent but incredible subtly, a small scratch to the face traded for a glancing knee to the side or an elbow deflected off their armour. They weave from long ranged kicks, slashes, and blasts to short ranged punches, elbows, and knees neither gaining any advantage over the other.

  
  


Ruby take a shaky step forward to join the fight but is stopped by Qrow's hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and he just shakes his head sadly

  
  


“but we have to help”

  
  


“we can't, if we intervene she loses. We, just have to have faith in her” both their attentions are brought back the the fight by an explosion

  
  


the blast came from Yang shooting a flare straight down into the ground at Raven's feet, sending smoke and dust into the air, and they both lash out. Sparks fly as blade meets bracer and the combat continues even with both fighters almost blind and deaf.

  
  


The fight has been going several minutes now with no sign of slowing, though both are obviously fatigued, there attacks, while still as lethal has become cruder, uglier, both sides taking more risks.

  
  


At the same second both see an opening and both go for it without a thought. There is a blast and they are thrown backwards.

  
  


Both auras shimmer and die. Both warriors panting heavily. Both sides waiting with baited breath for what everyone knew would be the final confrontation.

  
  


Blake can feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she watches someone she loves, hurt so bad.

  
  


Ruby is muttering under her breath “please yang, please, please” wanting to cheer and shout, but not being able to find in herself.

  
  


Weiss can't breath. She feels like she hasn't since the fight started. On which so much road for so many. And so few.

  
  


Yang can feel her muscles burning. Her legs feel like lead. And feels weary to her very soul. She doesn't know if she can go on.

  
  


But she looks over at her family. Her true family. The ones who have always loved her. And may even still after all she has done.

  
  


And she can feel her heart burn bright again.

  
  


Yang gives a roar and throws herself forward, throwing a wide right hook.

  
  


Raven react instinctively and slashes Yang's robot arm off at the elbow.

  
  


Just as Yang predicted.

  
  


Yang slams into her, and they both go crashing to the ground.

  
  


But only one rises again.

  
  


She barely makes it a few steps towards her team before falling to her knees

  
  


she wants to apologise for all the pain and fear she has caused, but she can't speak though the sobs shaking her exhausted body.

  
  


Next thing she knows she feels arms wrapping around her and sees hair of black, red, and, white in her swimming vision, and even though she can't hear there words, maybe, just maybe, she may even deserve their love and forgiveness

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end may have made me cry a little :')
> 
> yang's recovery is by no means done, it will take and i'm not going to go into it but she is on her way to a happy ending :3
> 
> also you guys should follow me on tumblr (same name) i've started uploading snippets from whatever i'm working on

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism in the comments is more than welcome it has been a long time since i a written anything like this so i could do with all the help i can get bringing it up to scratch  
> also if anyone is intrested in following my rambalings/mental brakedown on tumblr my url is the same as here but i warn i don't have a clue how to do theams so it sucks  
> thanks again for reading next chapter will be up soon


End file.
